The invention relates to a variably mountable profile bar for use as a column, boom, cross member, strut, or the like for devices. A profile bar of this kind is known, for example, from the Katalog Mechanik-Grundelemente [Catalogue of Mechanical Engineeringxe2x80x94Basic Elements], edition 7.0, pp. 2-22 Robert Bosch GmbH, Stuttgart, D E. The profile bar is made of aluminum and along at least one side surface, has at least one anchoring groove with a groove cross sectional area AN. At least one hollow channel is embodied in the longitudinal direction, with a channel cross sectional area AK. The material of the profile bar has a relatively sleight remaining material cross sectional area AM. As a result, the profile bar is not very rigid, as a result of which it cannot be properly clamped to a milling machine because it can bend as a result. This is disadvantageous for precise machining processes. This in turn leads to the profile bar not being well suited for use in designs which require high precision. This is important, for example, in special purpose machine engineering.
For this reason, steel pipes are frequently used which are as a rule more rigid with the same structural size. But these have the disadvantage that they are heavier and frequently have to be welded, which requires costly individual construction. If the surfaces are sandblasted, then fibers are left adhering to these surfaces after cleaning. However if the surfaces are burnished, then they rust. In addition, after installation, signs or other installation elements must frequently be attached by means of bores, as a result of which shavings fall into nearly completed machines. Screw bores are frequently not optimally sealed, which in wet stations, can lead to the fact that mediums such as gasoline or diesel drip during operation.
In addition to the profile bar described above, hydraulic or pneumatic cylinders with extruded cylinders are also used in actual practice. But these are not additionally used as variably mountable profile bars for use as a column, boom, cross member, strut, or the like for devices.
The variably mountable profile bar according to the invention for use as a column, boom, cross member, strut, or the like for devices, has the advantage over the prior art that the disadvantages of the profile bars known from the prior art are eliminated. The profile bar is very rigid while being relatively slight in structural size. It is very straight and consequently permits a precise alignment of components in relation to one another.
It is also possible for there to be a universal line of stands with ideal properties for special purpose machine engineering, which makes it possible for there to be variable, parameter-controlled subassemblies that can be used universally. This achieves a high degree of savings in construction costs. Consequently, a building block system is produced with parts that can be combined with one another. The profile bar can also be used in wet operation. It requires less tabletop space.
Other advantages and advantageous modifications of the profile bar according to the invention ensue from the dependent claims and the description.